This conference covers the most recent and exciting developments in the entire field of steroid hormone research, both basic and clinical, and is the only meeting which has this umbrella coverage. As such, it uniquely brings together individuals working in such diverse areas as regulation of steroid hormone biosynthesis, steroid hormone action, and vitamin D metabolism, in an atmosphere designed to optimize cross- exchange of knowledge, ideas, and technologies. Consistent with this mission, the topics to be featured related to steroid hormones will include molecular and cellular mechanisms of action, gene structure and regulation of steroidogenic enzymes, inborn errors of steroid hormone biosynthesis and action, the role of steroids in aging, cancer, neurobiology, the immune system and hypertension, steroid binding proteins, vitamin D and its metabolites, as well as new developments in fertility regulation. The Congress program will include plenary lectures, symposia, free communications, and meet-the-professor sessions. Whereas much of the meeting will focus on the latest knowledge of the cellular and molecular biology of steroid hormones, the co-organizers have taken steps to ensure the clinical relevance of presentations.